Episode 02 - You Can't Break a Promise, Pri!
You Can't Break a Promise, Pri! (約束やぶっちゃダメぷりっ Yakusoku Yabuccha Dame Puri-!) is the 2nd episode of PriPara, and first aired on July 12th, 2014. Plot Laala is officially an idol, but if Headmistress Ookanada learns she has a PriPara Ticket, it might mean the end of her idol career! Are her idol days numbered?! Summary After a dream of PriPara, Laala awakens and gets up to check her drawer to make sure what happened yesterday wasn't only a dream. She is relieved seeing the PriTicket inside, but she begins to worry that Headmistress Gloria will find out and try to take it. Suddenly, Non comes into the room -having heard her from the hall- to let her know she's leaving. But before going she suggests Laala hurry up as its eight am. Arriving to school before the gate closes Laala prepares to head to class when she gets stopped by the head disciplinarian again, because she's still considered late. Laala tries to get her to be more lenient but this only earns two more papers for making excuses. She manages to sneak into class when she gets called on the Teacher to start singing. But she struggles to focus as she recalls her performance again and the Teacher warns her to put more spirit into it next time. After class, Laala heads outside wondering why she couldn't sing as loudly as she would like to be when its important. But before she comes up with an explanation she overhears Gloria nearby, who has sensed PriTickets and believes its coming from the direction Laala is in. She panics, wondering how she could tell since she left them at home- but in her rush to get ready she finds out that she accidentally put them in her items. But as it turns out, Gloria didn't think Laala had them, and she heads towards another girl. She takes this as a chance to escape. In PriPara, Kuma is enjoying a snack when Usagi -his rival- approaches. He had nothing better to do than come by and insult Kuma while passing, only to stop when Kuma reveals he just happened to stumble upon a very talented idol. Usagi isn't worried though, because he has the god-tiered Sophie. In class, Laala thinks about the fun she had the other day, but this causes her further worry as she wonders if she is being bad for going against the school rules. She attempts to reveal what happened to Nao, but stops after Nao brings up that a third-year was recently caught for having so many cards, which were all taken away. When Laala tries again, her PriPass suddenly goes off and she's forced to run out of the room, where she chews out Kuma for calling at a lousy time. She explains that phones are banned at school; although she accidentally brought it with her. Kuma explains his plans for the day and asks if she will be returning to perform, but Laala rejects the request and asks that he apologizes to Mirei. She hangs up before he can argue, only for Minami to arrive yet again and give her a ticket for being so noisy. Elsewhere, Sophie is leaving with her fan club in tow. They tell her how much support they are giving her, but she doesn't really respond to them. But they fawn over her cool image in response. In PriPara, Mirei is informed of the news by Kuma and begins to panic, recalling that Laala made her a promise. She is saddened until Kuma recalls that the performance is for duo's only, so he asks of her plans. Mirei decides that rather then give up, she is going to wait for Laala because she is sure she will come. She runs off before Kuma can convince her to consider alternate options and Kuma calls Laala again -with her scolding him- to ask that she reconsiders. Laala is about to hang up when he feigns illness to gain sympathy from her, which works until he does something that causes her to realize he was faking. But when he reminds her of Mire and how hard she's been working, and points out how much she trusts her despite just meeting her, Laala begins regretting her decision not to show up again. Once school ends Laala attempts to leave until Nao stops her, noticing she seems concerned. She curiously follows after Laala -who has no idea what to say- when the Headmistress confronts them again. They manage to trick her by handing over the slips of paper Laala got from Minami earlier, then they run out of the Academy. Meanwhile, Mirei waits for Laala at the entry hall despite Kuma's urging to find a new partner. She is sure Laala will come because they have promised. Laala rushes for home to drop off her school items, then she runs to Prism Stone and changes, hurriedly appearing in PriPara and making her way to the performance arena when its announced the entry window will be closing soon. She just manages to make it and Kuma signs the girls up at the front desk, then they change into their chosen coords and appear on stage to perform. After the performance the girls earn their new PriTicket's and are asked by some fans nearby to swap with them. Laala is surprised, but she happily accepts and after finishing, they take off. Laala expresses the desire to become a real idol one day and Mirei agrees, but when Laala reveals at her school PriPara is forbidden, Mirei appears surprised since she thought it was only her school doing that. The girls leave PriPara together and reappear in Prism Stone, where they appear shocked at realizing they already know each other; Mirei is really the head disciplinarian, Minami. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Usagi *Nao *Gloria Ookanada *Akai Meganee *Mrs. Manaka *Non *Sophie's Fan Club Major Events *Sophie and Usagi officially debut. *Laala and Mirei discover they know each other when they see their normal appearance. *This is the first episode to feature new coords. Trivia Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance